


Out Of The Way

by YourKnightOfRage



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Established Relationship, For a Friend, It's not that dramatic, M/M, Road Trips, Tension, they just wanna pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourKnightOfRage/pseuds/YourKnightOfRage
Summary: The two had been in that car for hours.It had passed quite some time since when either of them had said a word, but sometimes there are things that need not be said. Sometimes  facts are just that and despite the silence that  surrounds them they do not stop being true, especially when they both knew about it. Not speaking of it did not make it any less real, did not ease the tension in the car, did not erase the carefully stolen glances when they thought the other one was not paying attention.





	Out Of The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatSpoiledPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSpoiledPrince/gifts).



> Okay so, I wrote this around November as part of a gift for a feiend of mine.  
> Now I need validation and acknowledgment but dont have anything finished yet so here it is.
> 
> (((SPOILER kinda)))  
> Honestly it's a lot less dramatic than it first tries to pass off as.  
> My friend said he thought Dirk wanted to kill Jake or something??

The two had been in that car for hours, not having stopped since the last time they strictly needed to and just for the time to refill.

It had passed quite some time since when either of them had said a word, but it sometimes there are things that need not be said. Sometimes facts are just that and despite the silence that surrounds them they do not stop being true, especially when they both knew about it. Not speaking of it did not make it any less real, did not ease the tension in the car, did not erase the carefully stolen glances when they thought the other one was not paying attention.

Nothing could make either of them forget that once the car stopped and the ride ended they would need to face the truth.

Dirk has been thinking about it for hours how, his hands almost resting on the wheel, eyes alert on the road despite its repetitiveness. He clenches and unclenches his jaw and wonders whether he should turn the radio back on. Dirk opts against it, his head kind of hurts already.

Jake is sitting on the passenger seat, his legs kind of crossed, his hands on his lap and his forehead against the window. His glasses have been taken off about two hours ago and maybe he should put them back on, his eyes are getting tired, but honestly? He can’t be bothered to think of that right now. Instead he watches sings and stripes and lights pass by until he recognizes the road just before their driveway.  
He suddenly realizes that he can not give Dirk a chance or he will lose. He stands no chance of making the other change his mind or give in.

Jake decides that the car has slowed down enough and without even giving Dirk the time to realize what’s going on he takes off his seatbelt, opens the door and slams it before even realizing that his feet have already carried him outside.  
He thinks he might have heard Dirk yell out a “Jake, what the fuck?!” but does not pay attention to it. Instead he slams against the door, gripping the handle tight, key already in hand. He misses the keyhole two times, but third time’s the charm anyways, correct? He takes a step back swinging the door open and sees something black jump right in.

The black thing was Dirk, or rather, his shirt. Jake realizes so when running just a few steps behind him. His boyfriend runs around the sofa, but Jake has no time for such foolery, he jumps it.  
Dirk is still just ahead of him. Jake will NOT lose.  
He grabs Dirk’s shirt and pulls surpassing him

“You’ll ruin it!” Dirk whines almost desperately, but it’s too late, he’s already felt one button go off.  
Their house’s corridor is just large enough for one person and a half, which means that when Jake surpasses him he does so by taking a few steps sideways. Dirk needs to think fast, he lands on a fairly simple but lethal plan.

He reaches for Jake’s hand, pulls on it and his other hand flis just below his boyfriend’s jaw. That makes it easy enough to to crash painfully into each other but rather crash into a messy kiss.

Jake’s stunned for a moment, but Dirk’s right there against him, if a bit unstable from the sudden force and he’s giving Jake one of those kisses. Those that make him weak kneed and and confuse him to the point where he does not know whether he’s leading or being lead.  
He feels slightly chapped lips pressed to his, sucking ever so subtly, he feels Dirk’s warm body, his own heart beating frantically and only in part due to the run and right against his chest he feels Dirk’s heart beat just as quick, just barely out of rhythm.  
It takes him a moment, but he’s kissing back.

One of Dirk’s warm arms is wrapped around his shoulders, Jake doesn’t know where the other is, it disappeared after guiding Jake’s hand to his man’s hips.  
Then it hits Jake: they have backed against a solid surface and one of Dirk’s hands is gone.

Jake lets his hands slide up his boyfriend’s belly and over his chest. He undoes one button and goes back to feeling his partner’s chest. He’s enjoying the moment so much, he feels Dirk’s exhales right against him and his tongue sliding against his teeth.  
Dirk tilts his head higher, brings his hips closer, actually getting some friction between the two.

And then Jake closes his fists, pushes Dirk to the side while keeping his legs firmly planted to the ground.

He tries to help him fall as gently as possible, but needs to be careful: He can’t give him too much.

“I’m so sorry!” Jake offers. Dirk watches open mouthed as his boyfriend slides behind the door Dirk had opened and quickly locks it behind him. Sure he had kissed him as a diversion to do the same, but Dirk was not planning on fucking throwing him on the floor.

“Did you just fucking judo throw me on the ground?” He yells at the door.  
“I’m sorry!” Jake repeats. Dirk finds that it’s pretty hard to keep an angry tone when holding back laughter.

The defeated man accepts his status.  
Dirk walks back to the car and actually parks and locks it, he doesn’t bother to unload it though. Fuck that. He decides that it can wait until after he’s taken a piss.

Jake has not left the bathroom yet when he goes back in. When he finally does he at least has the decency of looking ashamed.

“Just so you know, My Love, I’m expecting breakfast in bed tomorrow.” Jake doesn’t protest and just lets Dirk go in. Finally.  
“And you threw me on the ground so no cheap bullshit, I’m expecting pancakes AND bacon too.”

“Well that doesn’t sound fair, now does it?” Dirk opens the door again quickly, just poking his head and the upper half of his body out. One eyebrow raised.

Jake sighs. “Do you want eggs too?”  
Dirk smiles and gives him a quick peck on the lips.. “Scrambled.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! How was that?  
> and hey,  
> if ya wanna scream at me, hit me up on discord @Your Knight Of Rage #0203 or on Dreamwidth @ your_knight_of_rage where I'm tryna work on my writing and telling yall all of the story behind well.... stories!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that and if you wanted to leave a tiny little comment it would mean A LOT to me and hey
> 
>  
> 
> thanks!


End file.
